Notice
by Saint-Holic
Summary: Pengumuman! pemilihan anggota Saint Holic untuk membuat cerita baru! Silahkan baca!
1. Chapter 1

Hai…semuanya! Para Saint-Holic!

Kali ini, Saint Chimaira sedang jadi moderator.  
Setelah berkumpul heboh kemaren di IP Bandung dengan Urja-shannan dan Pitaloka, terlintas ide gila untuk membuat fandom Saint-Seiya semakin erat. Kan sayang tuh, fandom ini banyak peminatnya tapi banyak yang nggak saling kenal.

Dengan akun ini, diharapkan para fans SS untuk bisa selalu aktif.  
Dan dengan account baru ini, kalian bebas berkarya, bebas berekspresi dan berinteraksi dengan para anggota lain.  
Karya kalian sih harus tetep jalan di akun masing-masing. Akun Saint-Holic ini hanya untuk seneng-seneng…catet!

Untuk penggunaan akun ini, antara lain:

1. Semua anggota yang berminat akan diberikan **user name dan password**. Semua dikirim lewat Privat Message.

2. Jika hendak membuat pengumuman baru, buatlah **chapter selanjutnya dari notice ini**. Jaid, Notice ini akan ada banyak chapter, huahahahaha…kalian wajib allert notice ini biar nggak ketinggalan info.

3. Karena akun ini dibuat untuk kepentingan bersama, usahakan **melibatkan 2 atau lebih anggota**, bahkan mungkin seluruh personil di fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia ini.

4. Tolong **hargain anggota lai**n, jangan ada yang main Bhasing atau grup-grupan karena akun ini khusus bwat fandom Saint Seiya Indo seneng-seneng.

5. **Siapapun boleh memulai permainan** *Kalo bisa beresin dulu permainan sebelumnya ya* jangan takut! Emang akun ini bwat iseng.

6. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang peraturan akun ini, langsung message aja kesini. Atau tanya di Review.

Di atas tadi hanya peraturan akun. Nah, dibawah ini adalah aturan main untuk permainan pertama fanfik kali ini. Kita ada beberapa peraturan. Antara lain:

1. **No OC**. Kali ini nggak ada original Character ya, murni pemain Saint Seiya. Dan karena akan berberita seputar Gold saint, tolong jangan melenceng.  
Gold saintnya yang biasa, bukan yang Lost Canvas okeh? Kasian ada beberapa yang belum baca Lost Canvas.

2 Bentuk **Narasi**. Kalian boleh ngeliat dari sisi siapa aja, dari Gold Saint atau bahkan orang ketiga tunggal. Terserah =)

3. Boleh **semua genre** (BEBAS HAHAHAHAHA) humor, angst, yaoi, ecchi, famiy dll tapi jangan yang mustahil kaya M-Preg ya.

4. Sistem **Tag**, jadi siapapaun yang berminat, boleh menunjuk anggota secara random untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa jangan kerja sama biar ceritanya makin nggak ketebak.

Contoh Tag: chapter 4 dibuat Urja-shannan dan di akhir cerita dia menunjuk Pitaloka untuk membuat chapter 5. Mungkin saja diceritanya Urja ingin membuat Saga menjadi pemeran utama, tapi di chapter selanjutnya tiba-tiba Saga kepeleset pisang trus mati. Akhirnya Camus harus berusaha menghidupkan Saga kembali.

Ps: sistem TAG hanya untuk cerita kali ini, kalau suatu saat ada yang mau buat permainan baru dipersilahkan…

5. Untuk Saint Chimaira bisa di Tag dua Kali karena terdiri dari dua orang. Tapi sebutkan siapa yang membuat agar tidak di Tag dua kali. Karena setiap orang hanya boleh satu chapter.

6. Cerita hanya terbatas bagi yang** mereview notice ini dalam waktu seminggu**, kalau dia baru review tapi cerita udah masuk. Dia bisa ikut kloter kedua (duh, asa naik haji) dengan syarat dia ngereview notice kedua. *Biar kita nggak pusing siapa aja yang bisa di Tag di Acara kali ini.*  
Pokoknya yang ingin ikut main, wajib review notice! Dan tulis: Saya ikuuut, nyahahaha!!

7. Akun ini khusus **bahasa ibu**. Berhubung ada yang GA BISA Bahasa Inggrisss…  
Bukan denk, akun ini khusus untuk kita keluarga fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia, jadi supaya orang luar nggak bisa ikutan. Gitu...

8. Satu chapter tolong diselesaikan dalam waktu **seminggu**. Lebih cepet juga boleh.

9. Orang terakhir yang di TAG, **HARUS menyelesaikan/menamatkan cerita**. Bagaimanapun caranya! Mau ternyata ceritanya udah kemana-mana, tapi dia harus bisa bikin cerita itu tamat sempurna. Nggak nge-Gantung. Mampus! Bisa nggak lu!???

9. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang permainan pertama, langsung message aja kesini. Atau tanya di Review.

Nah, cerita kali ini akan bercerita soal Gold Saint. Bagi yang berminat silahkan mereview.  
Bagi yang mereview notice ini, otomatis akan menjadi bagian dalam permainan pertama. Jadi siap2 aja. Suatu saat di TAAAAAAG!!!!!

**Cerita pertama akan diUpload minggu depan, BEWARE! Reviewlah sebelum minggu depan!**

Dan yang berminat/para reviewers, nama dan akun asli kalian akan dicantukan dalam bagian profil. Akun ini milik kalian semua Saint Seiya holic! Selamat bersenang-senang!  
Semoga kekeluargaan fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia disini makin erat. Have a nice day!

Disini Saint Chimaira log out!

Ps: Eh, bantu ide bwat avatar donk XDDD hehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

*****

**Notice Part Two!!!**

*****

Ohayooooooo! *hugs* Konichiwa! Oyasuminasai!! Notice kedua akhirnya disubmit juga =D Chain Letter keeeeeeeeeereeeen banget, good job well done semuanya! Walaupun mungkin ceritanya setiap chapter merambat kemana-mana, tapi yang paling penting adalah kebersamaan dan kekompakannya :) Bahkan sekarang Shura jadi beken, punya imej baru dan jingle baru, muahahahahahaha… !!! Benar-benar prestasi besar, bisa menciptakan imej bagi seorang chara…! Dimana lagi, kalo bukan di Saint-Holic! *gaya iklan*

And good news saudara-saudara, Saint-Holic masuk nominasi **best-collaboration** lho! bb^^dd

Oke deh, mungkin mainan kedua ini agak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, karena mainan sekarang hanya fokus ke satu chara.

Dan…chara yang paling beruntung itu adalah…(atau yang paling sial XD)

*** * * Virgo Shaka * * ***

Myowahahahahahahaha!!!

Go to the rulez!

--Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas, fokus ceritanya adalah Aa' Shaka. Mau di cerita-cerita itu ada Goldies lain, Bronzies, dewa, ato macem-macem (kecuali OC dan self-insertion), up to you, pokoknya pemeran utamanya harus tetap Aa' Shaka.

--Jenis ceritanya sama seperti Chain Letter: bentuk narasi, multiple chapters yang bersambung dari chapter ke chapter.

--Sistem tag seperti biasanya.

--Genre: up to you!!

--Bagi yang berminat ikutan, review notice ini dan tulis **password** berikut ini: "Main Aapse Pyaar Karti Hun, Shaka…" (artinya silahkan cari tahu sendiri… b^^)

--Seperti biasa, no abuse, no bashing, no grup-grupan, de-es-be**,** karena ini adalah ajang untuk bersenang-senang dan mempererat hubungan antar fans SS :) Yah, semua author di sini punya kehidupan lain selain nulis fanfiction: ada yang sekolah, nyiapin ujian akhir, skripsi, kerja, S2, dan lain-lain, sehingga harus nyiapin waktu ekstra untuk nulis fic, so hargai mereka semua, alright…! **Peace**!! (^^)v

--Batas waktu untuk menyatakan ikutan: **seminggu**, ya.

--Cerita pertama akan disubmit Yukitarina **minggu depan**. Wehehehehe…beware, Aa' Shaka…

--Setiap author yang ikutan hanya bisa mensubmit satu chapter, dan seperti sebelumnya, diselesaikan paling lambat **seminggu**.

--Kalau ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, silahkan PM ke Saint-Holic, atau tulis pertanyaannya di review.

Jadi…ikutan ya semuanya… *puppy eyes* Seperti biasa, untuk menyemarakkan Gerakan Pencegahan Punahnya Fans Saint Seiya =D Kalo enggak ikut…uuu ati-ati…ntar bakalan dikasih Ten Bu Huo Rin, Ten Ma Kou Fuku, Tenkuhaja Chimimuryo, Rikuddo Rin, Path to the Six Worlds, Treasures of Heaven, Heaven Supremacy on Evil Spirits of Rivers and Mountains, buahh buahh buahhh, de-el-el. Iya nggak, Aa' Shaka? *kedip-kedip lagi*

Shaka: JUSTRU YANG IKUTANLAH YANG BAKAL SAYA SIKSA!!

Eh…*kabur*

Light up your cosmo, friends!!! (jangan dengerin ancamannya Aa' Shaka, dia cuma bercanda kok… bb^^dd)

PS: No offense buat penggemar-penggemarnya Shaka, karena saya sendiri juga ngefans buerat bangeeet sama Aa' Shaka dan Aa' Asmita ^^v

**Yukitarina Arubafika, asistennya Pisces Gold Saint (Pisces Goldie yang abad ke 18 yang Lost Canvas yang ganteng yang keren yang hebat yang ngalahin Minos dan yang nggak sok cantik XD) cabuuut, mulai nulis buat cerita pertama… **


	3. Chapter 3

*****

**PENGUMUMAN**

*****

**Yukitarina as a moderator:**

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaf bangeeeeeeeeet atas delay ending yang lama ruar biasa dari fic Treasures of Heaven... T.T Berhubung sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar dari Venus07/ Jenova07, maka kami telah memutuskan untuk ketemuan dan membicarakan gimana enaknya biar fic ini ada endingnya. Sayang banget kalo endingnya ngegantung, karena semuanya bener-bener udah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk melengkapi fic ini, walaupun lagi sibuk kerja, skripsi, sekolah, S2, dan lain-lain... *terharu dan meluk semuanya*

Oke deh, jadi kan Kuo, Kari, Urja, Pitaloka, dan Yukitarina (yang sekarang lagi pelatihan di Bandung) sudah ketemuan untuk ngomongin masalah ini, en waktu ketemuan ntu kita gila-gilaan juga (baca: Yuki mah cuma bertapa aja, hahahaha....XD) En kita udah berunding juga. Jadiiiiiiiiiii, supaya ficnya ada endingnya, yang harus dilakukan adalah:

**1. Temen-temen semua, pilih salah satu dari nama-nama di bawah ini untuk melanjutkan ficnya (jadi sistem polling gitu):**

1. celeronM

2. Saint-Chimaira Kuo

3. Kenedict-Maestro Physics/ Zhuge Liang

4. Seika Hoshino

5. Pitaloka

6. Miroku Kazami/ Kumaichiro-san

7. Saint-Chimaira Kari

8. Urja Shannan

9. Pichi-Dichi

Note: Berdasarkan rapat tadi, Yukitarina **TIDAK BOLEH **dipilih, karena sudah membuat chapter satu (baca: benernya sih saya nggak mau ngelanjutin karena nggak ngerti juga endingnya mau gimana, wahahaha!!! *ditendang* Nggak kok...jangan pilih Yukitarina karena beliau (cieee...) udah membuat awal dari cerita ini).

**2. Nama yang dipilih paling banyaklah yang akan mendapatkan kehormatan (atau kesialan XD) untuk melanjutkan fic Treasures of Heaven. **

**3. Polling dilakukan melalui review yaa... **Jadi temen-temen sebutin aja nama yang dipilih untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

**4. Dilarang memilih diri sendiri. XD**

**5. Polling dilakukan dalam rentang waktu 1 (satu) minggu.**

**6. Kalo ada pertanyaan, bisa PM ke akun Saint-Holic.**

Oke deh, ditunggu pollingnya ya!!! Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz, biar endingnya nggak ngegantung, dan pasti banyak juga yang menantikan ending dari fic ini, ya kan??? Kan kan kan???

Sekian dari Saint-Holic, maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah.

See you again soon!!!

*

**Yukitarina pamit...**

*


	4. Chapter 4

Oke...polling ditutup!!!

Dan suara terbanyak akhirnya jatuh pada…

*

**St. Chimaira Kari**

*

Ditunggu lanjutan Treasures of Heaven-nya ya, Kari... *muach*


	5. Chapter 5

Hai…semuanya! Para Saint-Holic!

Saint holic balik lagi nih!

Kali ini, PiChi DiChi sedang jadi moderator.

Setelah berpikir berulang-ulang, ngontakin semua senpai tapi enggak bisa, pichi dichi berniat mengumpulkan kembali teman-teman yang baru dan yang lama untuk gabung lagi di akun ini dan menghidupkan kembali akun ini.

Biar harapan dari para Founders tercapai yaitu, Dengan akun ini, diharapkan para fans SS untuk bisa selalu aktif.

Dan dengan account ini seperti notice sebelumnya, kalian bebas berkarya, bebas berekspresi dan berinteraksi dengan para anggota lain.

Karya kalian sih harus tetep jalan di akun masing-masing. Akun Saint-Holic ini hanya untuk seneng-seneng…inget yah

Untuk penggunaan akun ini masih sama seperti dulu kok, antara lain:

1. Semua anggota yang berminat akan diberikan user name dan password. Semua dikirim lewat Privat Message.

2. Jika hendak membuat pengumuman baru, buatlah chapter selanjutnya dari notice ini. Jadi, Notice ini akan ada banyak chapter, huahahahaha…kalian wajib allert notice ini biar nggak ketinggalan info. (tambahan dari pichi: kalau kalian punya pengumuman, pampang aja disini, gak usah ragu, toh ini akun milik bersama)

3. Karena akun ini dibuat untuk kepentingan bersama, usahakan melibatkan 2 atau lebih anggota, bahkan mungkin seluruh personil di fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia ini.

4. Tolong hargain anggota lain, jangan ada yang main Bhasing atau grup-grupan karena akun ini khusus bwat fandom Saint Seiya Indo seneng-seneng.

5. Siapapun boleh memulai permainan *Kalo bisa beresin dulu permainan sebelumnya ya* jangan takut! Emang akun ini bwat iseng.

6. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang peraturan akun ini, langsung message aja kesini. Atau tanya di Review.

Di atas tadi hanya peraturan akun. Nah, dibawah ini adalah aturan main untuk permainan pertama fanfik kali ini, tetap sama kayak notice sebelumnya (Cuma copas aja), Kita ada beberapa peraturan. Antara lain:

1. No OC. Kali ini nggak ada original Character ya, murni pemain Saint Seiya. Dan karena akan berberita seputar Gold saint, tolong jangan melenceng.

Gold saintnya yang biasa, bukan yang Lost Canvas okeh? Kasian ada beberapa yang belum baca Lost Canvas.

2 Bentuk Narasi. Kalian boleh ngeliat dari sisi siapa aja, dari Gold Saint atau bahkan orang ketiga tunggal. Terserah =)

3. Boleh semua genre (BEBAS HAHAHAHAHA) humor, angst, yaoi, ecchi, famiy dll tapi jangan yang mustahil kaya M-Preg ya.

4. Sistem Tag, jadi siapapaun yang berminat, boleh menunjuk anggota secara random untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa jangan kerja sama biar ceritanya makin nggak ketebak.

Contoh Tag: chapter 4 dibuat Urja-shannan dan di akhir cerita dia menunjuk Pitaloka untuk membuat chapter 5. Mungkin saja diceritanya Urja ingin membuat Saga menjadi pemeran utama, tapi di chapter selanjutnya tiba-tiba Saga kepeleset pisang trus mati. Akhirnya Camus harus berusaha menghidupkan Saga kembali.

Ps: sistem TAG hanya untuk cerita kali ini, kalau suatu saat ada yang mau buat permainan baru dipersilahkan…

5. Untuk Saint Chimaira (kalau gabung lagi, ayo gabunggg! Kuo dan Kari..) bisa di Tag dua Kali karena terdiri dari dua orang. Tapi sebutkan siapa yang membuat agar tidak di Tag dua kali. Karena setiap orang hanya boleh satu chapter.

6. Cerita hanya terbatas bagi yang mereview notice ini dalam waktu seminggu, kalau dia baru review tapi cerita udah masuk. Dia bisa ikut kloter kedua (berasa ngapain aja) dengan syarat dia ngereview notice kedua. *Biar kita nggak pusing siapa aja yang bisa di Tag di Acara kali ini.*

Pokoknya yang ingin ikut main, wajib review notice! Dan tulis: Saya ikuuut, nyahahaha!

7. Akun ini khusus bahasa ibu, karena akun ini khusus untuk kita keluarga fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia, jadi supaya orang luar nggak bisa ikutan. Gitu...

8. Satu chapter tolong diselesaikan dalam waktu seminggu. Lebih cepet juga boleh.  
tambahan: Kalau berhalangan samapai enggak bisa satu chapter, kalian bisa tulis di notice yoo

9. Orang terakhir yang di TAG, HARUS menyelesaikan/menamatkan cerita. Bagaimanapun caranya! Mau ternyata ceritanya udah kemana-mana, tapi dia harus bisa bikin cerita itu tamat sempurna. Nggak nge-Gantung.

10. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang permainan pertama, langsung message aja kesini. Atau tanya di Review.

Nah, cerita kali ini akan bercerita soal Bronze saint dan gold saintdan semuanya . Bagi yang berminat silahkan mereview.

Bagi yang mereview notice ini, otomatis akan menjadi bagian dalam permainan pertama. Jadi siap2 aja. Suatu saat di TAAAAAAG!

Cerita pertama akan diUpload minggu depan, BEWARE! Reviewlah sebelum minggu depan!

Dan yang berminat/para reviewers atau yang sudah PM kita, nama dan akun asli kalian akan dicantukan dalam bagian profil. Akun ini milik kalian semua Saint Seiya holic! Selamat bersenang-senang!

Semoga kekeluargaan fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia disini makin erat. Have a nice day!

Disini PiChi DiChi log out!


	6. Chapter 6

Halo.. kali ini pichi dichi kembali jadi moderator..

Thankyou buat semua yang udah konfirmasi via review ataupun PM.. yang belum dapet password-nya sama username boleh ngontak aku atau akun ini yah dan tolong untuk meng-enable-kan PM kalian biar bisa dikirim .

Banyak yang masih nanya peraturannya kayak apa, sebenernya sih peraturannya sederhana aja..

1a. Cuma bikin cerita berantai, ceritanya tentu saja cerita saint seiya (yang biasa aja ya, yang LC takut banyak yang belum baca :D ) dengan genre bebas sebebas-bebasnya \m/ dengan jangka waktu 1 minggu setelah chapter tersebut update.

1b. boleh pakai OC tapi OC nya gak boleh berperan banget.. misal cuma ibunya si A atau anak panti atau apapun lah yang bertindak sebagai pemain figuran (ketentuan b ini hanya untuk permainan ini saja, kalau enta pembuat first chapter berikutnya pengen ganti 1b ini dengan no OC dipersilahkan)

2. caranya dengan sistem tag (dengan ini, pendahulu kita *eh?* berharap kita bisa ngontakin orang yang kita tag untuk ngingetin dan bisa dapet diingetin dari orang, jadi bisa ngobrol)

Contoh: Pichi kan yang bikin cerita pertama, terus berikutnya nunjuk A, terus untuk chapter 3 si A ini nunjuk B dst..

3. (yang ini tambahan) Orang yang dapet kebagian nulis chapter terakhir sangat diperbolehkan (baca: harus) memilih temannya yang udah pada nulis sebelum dia untuk bikin cerita (permainan) berikutnya. Jadi akan ada permainan baru terus. Gak stuck kayak waktu itu.

Misal: si Z dapat chapter terakhir terus dia tunjuk G buat bikin first chapter permainan berikutnya

4. orang yang kena 'keberuntungan' untuk membuat first chapter mendapatkan durasi 2 minggu sampai 1 bulan tapi kalau lebih cepat lebih baik

5. siapapun boleh ngasih pengumuman di notice ini, notice ini bertujuan seperti 'message' di grup. Dan untuk ynag membuat first-chapter, bisa juga untuk taruh ketentuan permainan kalian apa aja biar pemain lain gak bingung.

Kita masih nunggu review temen-temen yang lain dan konfirmasi sampai hari minggu ini, dan hari senin tanggal 2 Juli, chapter pertama permainan kita ini akan di publish dan dimulai. So beware guys, siapa tau kalian kena tag (tenang aja, entar pichi pm kok ke orang yang pichi tag buat ingetin)

Sekian.. Have a nice day!

May the cosmo be with you

Pichi dichi Log out :D


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTICE**

**PENGUMUMAN VOTING "SHOUT"**

Sehubungan dengan mengundurkan dirinya Isabella Sunday, sehingga chapter 2 jadi terbengkalai, maka pada kesempatan kali ini, kita akan mengumumkan untuk voting seperti yang telah kita bahas bersama pada grup **SAINT SEIYA AUTHOR FEDERATION (**p.s: bagi yang belum join tolong join di facebook ya :D )

Berhubung karena ini baru chapter 2 dan semua yang lain kecuali Pichi belum ada yang mendapatkan giliran maka, teman-teman sekalian bisa memilih satu author dari semua author yang terdaftar **kecuali **Pichi.

Jadi orang-orang yang kena keberuntungan – atau mungkin kesialan – itu adalah:

Cecillia Angela

Seika Hoshino

Kenedict Leo

Mini Author Gita

Glace Aquarii

LittleScarlet

Pelayan Hermes

LittleSunion

Reizu YuukiNeezuri

Istar fantasy

RedQueen19

Kalian bisa memilih salah satu dari **ke-sebelas** author yang telah tertuliskan di atas. Ingat HANYA **satu **ya temans! XD

Pichi tidak berhak mengeluarkan suara pada voting kali ini, kan kemarin pichi sudah memilih LOL **kecuali **di antara sekian banyak pilihan, dua atau beberapa orang yang menempati posisi voting paling banyak mendapatkan suara sama/seimbang, maka Pichi baru boleh memilih di antara beberapa orang tersebut **saja**.

Voting kali ini sama seperti games sebelumnya – bagi yang sudah tau – dengan cara me-review Notice chapter ini dan menyertakan nama author yang kalian pilih, No PM buat voting kali ini yak ! XD

Sebisa mungkin, kalau kalian gak log-in, tulis pen name kalian, jadi kita bisa tau siapa yang pilih, voting ditutup pada **tanggal 22 Juli 2012 Pk.00.00 WIB **

pengumuman voting akan diumumkan minggu depan pada hari **senin, 23 Juli 2012** di notice chapter berikutnya dan orang yang terpilih mendapatkan waktu **satu minggu** **paling lambat untuk mem-publish ceritanya,**lebih cepat lebih baik**.** (hiks, ter-delay 3 minggu dah! :'( )

Nah, sekian !


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTICE**

**PENGUMUMAN HASIL VOTING "SHOUT"**

polling ditutup! jeng jeng.. dan hasilnya.. author yang meraih suara lebih dari 50% dan akan melanjutkan fic berntai ini adalah..

**Kenedict Leo**

ingat paling lambat 1 minggu ya  
p.s: artinya boleh lebih cepat dari 1 minggu tetapi tidak boleh lebih lambat

sekian!

good luck XD


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTICE: CHOOSING FOR NEW STORY**

Moshi-moshi! Saya Mini Author Gita! Aku sudah menyelesaikan fanfic 'SHOUT!' Jika ada yang belom baca, silahkan baca ya! Oh ya, karena saya dipilih menyelesaikan Chapter terakhir, Aku diwajibkan untuk memilih 11 Author yang sebelum aku pas ngerjain fic SHOUT!

Tapi sayangnya, Kak Pichi Dichi n Kak Reizu gak bisa aku pilih... kasian... dia lagi Sibuk...

jadi yang aku pilih untuk cerita baru adalah...

**ISTAR FANTASY!**

berjuanglah bikin Cerita! Kak Istar, penjelasan berlanjut dari Kak Pichi, lihat di FB di grup Saint Seiya Author Federation!

Well, bikin yang gampang ya! hehe... terserah padamu...

Salam

Mini Author Gita ( Salsabila/GitaDelAries)


	10. Chapter 10

Halo semua…. aku Istar Fantasy yang malang (?)….

Ini pertama kalinya aku jadi pembuka… *plakkk….

Bagi yang ingin mengikuti permainan Fic berantai kali ini silahkan konfirmasi via review ataupun PM…sebenarnya yang kemarin dah ikut secara langsung telah terdaftar tapi untuk lebih memastikan lagi silahkan kirim Reviewnya juga.

Dan untuk yang belum mendapat password-nya sama username….tolong cantumkan di Review/PM kalau kalian belum dapat….

Ini peraturan untuk permainan kali ini.

1. Chara yang bisa dipakai untuk Fic boleh dari ataupun LC. (ND & Omega tidak boleh soalnya kayanya banyak yang belom hapal). OC diperbolehkan tapi tidak boleh lebih menonjol dibanding chara lainnya (numpang lewat aja / figuran), kalau bisa tanpa nama/panggilan saja misalnya Pak Dokter, ibu kantin dll.

2. Cerita bebas dengan genre apa saja. agak melenceng-melenceng juga gak apa yang penting yang kebagian terakhir harus bisa nyelesein. (mau gak mau harus bisa :P)

3. Jangka waktu yang diberikan paling lambat 10 hari setelah Chapter Update.

4. Kita masih memakai system Tag untuk menunjuk siapa yang mendapat giliran selanjutnya…

5. Orang yang dapat tag terakhir harus menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan seselesai-seselesainya (harus bener-bener selesai). Tapi orang ini juga punya keuntungan bisa tag orang lain untuk buat bikin first chapter Fic berikutnya. Orang yang kena First tag itu mendapat waktu 2 minggu sampai 1 bulan untuk memulai kembali. (lebih cepat lebih baik)

6. siapapun boleh ngasih pengumuman di notice ini, notice ini bertujuan seperti 'message' di grup. Dan untuk ynag membuat first-chapter, bisa juga untuk taruh ketentuan permainan kalian apa aja biar pemain lain gak bingung. (yg ini hasil copas dari Notice sebelumnya…*Gubrak…)

Sekian saja…. Reviewnya aku tunggu sampai 1 minggu kedepan. Sampai tanggal 21 September 2012 saat chapter pertama dipublsh yang menandakan dimulainya permainan.

Go seichō arigatō…

XDDD...


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTICE**

**PENGUMUMAN VOTING "****Constellations****"**

Sehubungan dengan keterlambatan Pelayan Hermes sampai melampaui batas waktu, dan di **SAINT SEIYA AUTHOR FEDERATION **telah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari game kali ini.

Maka dari itu kita akan mengadakan Vote untuk memilih Author yang akan melanjutkan Chapter selanjutnya (Chapter 9) dari Fic berantai **"****Constellations****"**

Kalian bisa memilih salah satu dari author-author ini (hanya 1/orang) untuk menjadi Author penerus (?) kelanjutan cerita dari Fic.

**Mini Author Gita / Saint-Chimaira Kuo /Seika Hoshino / Kenedict leo / LittleSunion / LittleScarlet.**

Vote ini akan ditutup seminggu kemudian pada tanggal 26 November 2012.

Sekian pengumumannya…

...

Jangan lupa Votenya ditunggu…:)

...

Sampai jumpa... :D


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTICE**

**PENGUMUMAN HASIL VOTING "****Constellations****"**

Vote ditutup….!

Menurut hasil voting yang telah diadakan… untuk menunjuk author selanjutnya

Yang akan melneruskan Fic berantai **"****Constellations****"**

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi… suara terbanyak diaraih oleh….

**LittleScarlet**

Dengan meraih 57% suara.

So…. Selamat berjuang Little scarlet Sempai…..

Ficnya ditunggu sampai batas waktu (10 hari)….

Sekian pengumumannya….

Kurō seizon-sha...:3


End file.
